Evie's Ever After
by littlewriter98
Summary: I thought that the producers didn't cover their relationship as much as they should have so I am writing about that. This is my first fan fiction so thank you for reading! Sorry I don't do summaries well... 1) After Evie and Doug's Kiss Little short stories about Evie and Doug from Descendants 3.


_Authors Note: Hey guys. So sorry this is rough. I am pretty new to writing Fan Fiction. I have been reading fan fiction for as long as I can remember, but I wanted to try my hand at writing it. I hope you enjoy as I have enjoyed the many fan fiction stories I've read. The Devie pairing really inspired me to start writing my ideas on paper (more like computer, but you know what I mean). I just feel like this is my favorite couple because they are so different, but still work well. I just wish I had more content from the movies about them. I have read some great stories on Devie and wanted to contribute some of my own ideas. If you have any suggestions on my writing then please leave it in the comments. I would like to do better in formatting my stories in the future. If you have suggestions on ideas then please comment as well. I know some may not like my writing, but thank you for reading anyways. I hope you enjoy. Thank you again!_

_Note: I don't own the Descendants world, characters, ideas, etc. I just am a writer who wants to expand on the relationship that Doug and Evie have. Thank you again._

**One Kiss After Story**

Once Doug wakes up from the sleeping spell by Evie's kiss, Doug tried to fool Evie that the kiss didn't work. This resulted in Evie getting annoyed and ignoring Doug.

"Hey. Evie come on. Please talk to me. P-please. I-I-I know I screwed up. I'm sorry." Doug pleaded with Evie when she wouldn't even look at him. He had his left arm around her and he just kept rubbing her left arm to get her to look at him.

"I was really worried. I didn't even know if the kiss would work..." Evie whispered with a little less confidence than usual.

"Hey." Doug said while taking Evie's hands in his. "I L-L-Love you. I know we haven't said the L word yet, but I've been thinking about it since cotillion."

Evie finally turned her head over to face Doug and Doug pulled her closer. "You really were thinking about it?" Evie asked.

Doug laughed a little and sincerely replied "I always thought about it. I even messed up conducting the band one day."

With that Doug got a laugh out of Evie. "Ok fine. I forgive you. On one condition." Evie smiled playfully and tapped his nose with her finger "Next time you have to kiss me."

Evie thought this was a great idea since Doug always got really embarrassed. "Y-you know I can initiate too sometimes..." Doug tried to counter Evie.

Evie hopped down from the table they were sitting on and went to inform Mal and Uma that Doug was wide awake now.

Before she left her sewing room Doug got off the table and stopped her.

"Hey Evie?" Doug asked

"Yeah?" Evie replied

Doug took off his Signet ring which was a copy of his father Dopey's original ring. While the copies aren't as protective as the original, it still had magic blessings dawned upon it.

"Would you please do me the honor of wearing my signet ring?... I mean if you don't want to that's ok. I understand if you don't want to or if it just doesn't look fashionable. I can- just forget I said anything. Sorry I-" Doug started rambling.

On the other hand Evie was speechless and instead covered Doug's mouth with her hand to get him to stop rambling.

She finally realized what was happening and took her hand off his mouth and held his hands in her's. "Don't be Dopey. Of course I'll accept your ring." Evie said smiling her brightest smile.

Doug took her left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger slowly. He was scared whether it fit or not because this was a test equal to true loves kiss. If the ring of the owner fits the beholder then they are and forever will be soul mates.

He put the ring on Evie's finger and it was a perfect match. The ring conformed to Evie's hand perfectly. Evie brought her left hand up to her lips and kissed the ring Doug just put on her and wrapped her arms around his neck while he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist for a nice hug.

With that Doug was the happiest in the world until Evie brought him back to reality when she let go. Evie said "While I am super happy with the progression of our relationship, we do have other things to worry about right now. Come on my prince. Let's go see what we need to do." Doug nodded and Evie took Doug's hand and lead him to the dining room table where Mal, Uma, and Celia were at eating Jane's cake.

"So you finally got out of that room? Took you long enough." Uma said snidely.

Mal said supportively "I'm glad everything worked out ok. Maybe better than ok." Mal said staring at Evie's hand in Doug's and his signet ring on her ring finger.

Evie commented, "It's been a great day! But we have other things to worry about. I'll tell you everything when we don't have all of Auradon asleep M. So what's the plan?"

"Well we need to wait for the guys to get back here, but after that we are going to head to the fairy cottage." Mal replied.

Suddenly wooden boards were surrounding the house and everyone was startled. Mal said, "Celia!" To call Celia closer to her. While Uma and Mal protected Celia, Evie brought Doug behind her to protect him in case something more happened.

When the wooden planks stopped moving Mal said her spell to try get the boards off of the house, but it didn't work. When Uma and Mal both said the spell it worked and everyone started to go outside.

Doug and Evie stayed behind a little bit. Doug said, "Evie I don't know if we will be separated or not, but please be safe. I know you were going to try and protect me just now, but if anything were to happen to you I wouldn't know what to do. So please be safe ok?" Doug held Evie in a quick hug and took her hand to go meet up with the others.

—

When the plan was decided that Doug, Jane, and Gil would go try find fairy god mother while the rest look for Audrey everyone quickly said good bye.

While Jane was in their range of hearing Carlos said, "Doug, Gil please look out for Jane. I know she doesn't need it but nonetheless I worry about her."

Evie also reaffirmed, "Also please watch out for Doug. Don't do anything Dopey Doug." Evie held his hand and squeezed it gently.

As Gil slapped a hand on Doug's back he said, "Oh don't worry at all. I got these guys backs!" Harry called Gil to tell him something so Gil left almost immediately after.

"Come back in one piece." Evie added then kissed Doug on the cheek. She left to help Mal with the preparations and Doug looked at Jay and Carlos with a very serious expression.

"Jay, Carlos. I know Evie has done some dangerous things in the past and that I need more protection than she does, but please watch out for Evie. She's the most precious thing to me in the whole world and I'm only lucky enough that she wants to be with me. So please watch over Evie." Doug almost begged.

"Dude don't worry. We always have Evie's back. We'll protect her even when she doesn't ask for it." Jay said slapping Doug in the back to ease his tension.

"Yeah Doug. Evie is a sister to us. No matter what we protect our family. We will get her back safe." Carlos said in a more serious manner.

Doug nodded and tried to be less tense, but he felt like something bad was going to happen, but he didn't know if it was just him overthinking like he always does or if his intuition was on point.

Before they separated Evie went up to Doug and kissed his forehead which were within lips reach since she was wearing her normal heels. "Be back safe Doug." Evie said. "You do the same." Doug replied.

Evie smiled her biggest smile and left. Doug turned around and went in the opposite direction to search for fairy godmother.

Jane asked Doug, "She really is your destined soul mate." Doug blushed a little and Jane smirked and said, "I saw your ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. I can't believe four of my friends are almost getting married!"

Doug blushed a lot and countered, "Hey you know our signet rings don't represent marriage." Jane could see the him getting red on the cheeks. "Oh I know, but it's practically stating that she is your one and only soul mate in the whole world. You will most definitely marry her." Jane teased a little showing that she was really happy for her childhood friend.

"Yeah. She is the only one for me. Truthfully. I can't believe Ben, you, and I fell in love with VKs. T-there's nothing wrong with it, but I just feel like you never know who will be your soulmate without giving them a chance." Doug said grateful to have met Evie.

Jane said. "You're right about that. All of us have changed from meeting the four VKs from the Isle. I can't wait to see how more of the VKs change Auradon for the better."

Doug and Jane looked onward toward Gil and went off to find fairy godmother.


End file.
